Midnight Illusion
by KazeShindou215
Summary: A young girl name Mayonaka Kaigyou made friends with a girl name Yoake Hikari and Matsumoto Satoru, they really became best friends. Next month Matsumoto left to his hometown leaving the two of them behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna-san! This is a new story I made! I did this because my KirinoxShindou fic is almost ending, So hope you guys like it!**

**PS: This is an IE Go fic :D **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inazuma Eleven Go!**

* * *

><p>"<em>The dark calls me, I never been able to see, Never saw the sight of light, Light which is so bright…"<em>

**Ten years ago…**

A young 4 year-old raven with short hair and violet eyes name Mayonaka Kaigyou had a poor family who just lives nearby to a very wealthy family with a surname Yoake. She was very lonely, always alone, no one to play with, no one to talk with. Her father always disliked her, because always with her reckless doings which sometimes made them cause into trouble with the other people. But they didn't know that she just wanted to help, but they never understand her. Then, a few hours later, she went to her favourite place near a temple. She played soccer all by herself, dribbling and kicking it targeting a tree. As she kicked the ball with full of her strength to the tree, it didn't hit the tree, Instead, It hit a young boy, a year older than her, at his head. The boy fell down on to his face to the ground. She ran to the boy and said,

"A-Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry, I-" her statement was cut as the boy grabbed hold of the raven's shirt up, he looked a lot angry,

"You should be careful of who you're messing with!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry.." she shuts her eyes and tears forming, the boy raised his other free hand and prepared to punch her, but then suddenly there was silence, she slowly opens her eyes and saw a young beautiful blonde hair tied in a ponytail with green eyes standing behind the boy,

"What are you doing here Hikari?" the boy asked the blonde with an angry look in his face, still frustrated at the Raven,

"I'm here because your dad is looking for you!" the blonde then noticed the raven, "Now, who's she?"

The boy blinked in confusion,

"She?"

"She's a girl can't you tell?" then she turned to the raven and asked, "Isn't that right?"

The raven nodded,

The boy panicked in shock, he then let go of her and apologized,

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were a boy, if I knew that you were a girl I wouldn't have done that!" he bows to her lots of times and said "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, I'm used to being mistaken by a male." She gave a soft smile,

"You've got a cute smile there!" the blonde, which the boy just mentioned her name was Hikari, said to the raven, "My name is Yoake Hikari! And this is Matsumoto Satoru! Now, what's your name?" she asked kindly,

"I-I'm M-Mayonaka Kaigyou…" she stuttered,

"Well, you're a shy one I give you that, I like you already!" she smiled, the raven slightly blushed by her words,

"Can I call you Kai-chan?"

The raven nodded,

"Great! So Kai-chan, do you want to play soccer with us?"

"Okay!" her voice suddenly got high when she asked to play soccer,

"Woah, not shy anymore aren't we?" Matsumoto laughed.

The Next Month…

The raven woke up early and ate breakfast, after eating, she dashed to the temple, hoping to see her friends there. When she arrived, she saw Yoake. The blonde saw her as well, she waved her hand and greeted,

"Ohayou Kai-chan!"

"O-Ohayou Hikari-chan, where is Satoru-san?" she looked around,

"Sato-kun left already to his hometown, remember?" she placed both hands on her waist,

"Oh yeah… I forgot."

She poked the raven's forehead with her index finger and said,

"You're still too young to forget things Kai-chan!"

"S-Sorry…"

Yoake sighed, and said,

"You're so hard to be kidding around with, but then, you're like a friend that I haven't been with in a long time!" She smiled,

Mayonaka blinked,

"Friend that haven't been with in a long time, what do you mean?"

Yoake turns around and looked up and smiled,

"I don't know, It's just a feeling!" She chuckled, "Ne, let's play soccer at the riverbank!"

"Hai!"

After hour has past, they both played soccer, passing the ball to each other, Then Mayonaka suddenly asked,

"Anou, why do you play soccer?"

Yoake looked at her slightly confused,

"Maybe it's because it is fun! Or…"

"Or what?"

"It helps me see my true self also with everyone!" Her words really confused the raven,

"I really don't understand you Hikari-chan."

Yoake giggled,

"Of course you don't! You'll find out soon Kai-chan!"

Then as they stopped their talking, Mayonaka accidentally got the ball way up, landing on the road,

"I'll get that!" Yoake said running heading there,

"No, I should get it."

"Don't worry Kai-chan!" she ran up and then took the ball that was on the road, then as she was turning back to Mayonaka, a loud honk was heard, she slowly turning to her right and saw a truck quickly running right at her, she didn't run, her body was paralyzed,

Mayonaka shouted at the blonde trying get her attention to get away but failed, then the blonde was hit,

"H-H-HIKARI-CHAN!"

Two hours later,

Mayonaka was in the hospital with Hikari in the ER room also parents of Yoake sitting, worried about their daughter, the raven's parents were also there, also worried. Then the father of Yoake stood up and looked at the raven angry,

"This is all your fault! You should've done something!"

Mayonaka shivered in fear,

"I-I'm sorry…"

"That all you can say? ! I will never forgive you!"

Then two guards walked in front of the raven, they grabbed hold of her, pulling her,

The mother of Mayonaka said,

"W-What are you doing to her? !"

"She's going to jail for ten years!" the father of Yoake said,

"Please don't! I beg of you! S-She's my only daughter and-" the raven's father held the mother's shoulder to stop,

"Let her go, it's better to let her be there… She's useless to the family."

Mayonaka's eyes widened, tear fell down on her face,

"O-Otou-san…"

Then she was pulled down and was sentencing to prison for ten years.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

* * *

><p>Mika: First chapter done!<p>

Endou: Chapter? I thought it was just a prologue.

Mika: Uh… I don't know (chuckles)

Kazemaru: Hey Endou, why did you turned tan on IE Go?

Endou: Because I have been spending time sun tanning xD

Kazemaru: Seriously? O.O

Endou: Just kidding! (laughs)

Fubuki: So, Kazemaru-kun. Why did you let your hair down?

Kazemaru: I just want to show my hair to a certain someone that's all!

Fubuki: Probably Captain.

Kazemaru: (blushes) No way!

Fubuki: Whatever!

Hiroto: Now I want to ask Fubuki-kun, what happened to your hair?

Fubuki: I've been meaning to ask the same thing to you!

Mika: ALRIGHT! BE QUIET YOU GUYS!

Fubuki: Sorry Mika-san!

Hiroto: Okay, Bye minna! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm back to updating this minna! I was having hard time continuing this story coz' I lost the notes about this plot also it's Periodical Week T^T Anyway, Hope you'll like this! Please Review Guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Today was a very beautiful day, the weather is definitely great, a perfect day to go to school. A rich teen with wavy brown hair and brown eyes name Shindou Takuto is on his way to Raimon Junior High, he was really happy for their soccer team winning the third match against Teikoku in the Holy Road. He was a bit amazed that Teikoku's commander also a former soccer player of Raimon ten years ago, Kidou Yuuto, gave some word of advice to him about strategies in playing soccer. As he is close to his school, he came across to his pink haired best friend, Kirino Ranmaru. His friend smiled at him and greeted him a good morning, and he greeted as well. They both then walked together to school and at the same time talking about their last match.

* * *

><p>Now at Raimon Junior High, the chestnut with blue eyes name Matsukaze Tenma, stood in front of the old clubhouse that was used to be the clubhouse of the old Raimon Eleven. He looked at it and thinks about 10 years ago, the time he was saved in Okinawa from a falling log.<p>

"_I will definitely going to get stronger!" _those words were in his mind right, as he promises to become stronger and someday he wishes to meet the hooded man again, then his name was called, shouting over and over,

"Hey Tenma!" it was his short friend with light brown hair name Nishizono Shinsuke,

"Hey Shinsuke!" he smiled,

"Want to do a morning practice?"

"Sure!" they both ran to their usual training spot near a clock tower.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the second year students, the gray haired with blue eyes, Ichino Nanasuke, was with his brunet friend with black eyes, Aoyama Shunsuke, they were always talking about the new and reborn Raimon Eleven, they don't know whether they should be happy or not, since the club might get disbanded if the members will rebel against the Fifth Sector, but then they will get much farther from the soccer they really love. They saw the white haired and black eyes, Kurama Norihito, looking out of the window of their classroom, probably thinking about the Fifth Sector.<p>

"Ichino, I've heard that the first finalist team has already decided." Aoyama said,

"Really? What team is it?" Ichino questioned his friend, the brunet looked up, thinking and then answered,

"I think it was Kura Gandamu **(I'm not the one who names that)**" Ichino gasped,

"Eh? Aren't those the team of Seed?" Aoyama nodded,

"That is going to be tough for them, it might be the serious punishment that I've heard about."

"Well, let's just hope they'll be fine." Ichino slightly smiled and continued, "After all, they got the God's Baton in the team." Aoyama smiled back and said,

"You're right about that."

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang, class is about to begin. Students who are still outside quickly walked going to their classrooms before their teacher arrives.<p>

Shindou and Kirino made it in time, they sat in their seats, everything prepared for their first class. The teacher walked in to the classroom and stood in front of the students. They greeted and bowed at the teacher then took their seats. Then the teacher spoke,

"Before we begin, we have a new student here."

"A new student?" Shindou muttered,

"You may come in now." Then the new student walks in to the classroom, the student was wearing a male's uniform with black hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes. Guys of the classroom sees him very intimidating but for the girls a squeal was heard from them, it made the boys confused.

"Be quiet girls!" the teacher yelled and the girls became quiet,

"Now, This is Katahashi Maozu, he'll be with us for the whole year, so let him feel at home here, alright?"

"Hai!" they said,

"Hmm.. He looks suspicious." the pink haired muttered.


End file.
